In The Shadows
by kisseskel
Summary: This story is a twist on the Twilight saga Eclipse. Riley did not die in my story and he has to learn to love again with the one thing he hates... A mortal. Named Selene. But there's only one problem, Selene's dying. And his only chance to save her...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The forest fell silent around me as her screams slowly died down. I forgot almost my whole life problems as I kept sipping the delicious warm liquid from her body. As I tried to get the last few drops, I heard soft footsteps coming my way.

I looked up from the young girl's long, pale neck. Her light brown, wide, innocent eyes stared up at me with a deadly cold expression, no more light shining in them; they were now lifeless and dark. Her long, dark brown hair fell off of my arms as I stared down at her, no mercy coming from my heart nor mind as my eyes flowed dangerously into hers.

The dark red delicious blood slowly streamed down my chin and dripped down into a pool of blood on the ground. My perfect white teeth were now stained red in places with the small body was now limp and petite in my arms and her small heartbeat pounded once more through her chest before dying completely like the rest of her...

I had heard the footsteps from a mile away, soft and almost inaudible. I looked up to see Riley's face, staring down at me with a calm but dissapointed face. I dropped the girl carelessly and wiped my mouth. "Riley... I-I didn't-" I just couldn't get the words out. He shook his head at me slowly as a whine ripped from my throat and tears appeared in my eyes. I dashed into the forest, running along the narrow dirt path in between the trees that were almost all squished together by how close each of them are. I turned a left and climbed up a tree quickly with inhuman speed. I stared down at the path with wide eyes as I heard his footsteps again...

I watched as his shadow moved closer. His footsteps were increasing louder and louder.. I couldn't hide from him...I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet as a cat would as I quickly dashed into the woods again; fleeing from my one and only lover...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 (continued)_

I had woken up with Riley coming into my room. He held me close and made them all go away before tucking me back in and letting me fall back asleep..Night mares were awful. I ran and got dressed quickly before heaading to school.

Riley slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. She would never know he loved her unless he told her... Her self esteem was too low. He was surprised it didn't go straight through the Earth sometimes. He sighed and slowly backed out of the room, going back to his guest room in the house. He wondered how he ever fell for Victoria... Selene was like an angell... But put Victoria and Selene in a room together, and you're going to have some fun. Riley smirked at the thought before it faded. No... He couldn't hurt Selene like that. It'd kill him...

(Sorry about that guys. Didnt have time to finish the 1st chapter. so, here's the 2nd. Hope yall like it!)

_Chapter 2_

Today at school was...well, school. Of course it sucked. But, hey, when I came home it wasn't so bad. I walked through the front door and gasped at the sight. The house...was CLEAN! It was spotless! I stared up at Riley as he walked into the room, grinning down that dazziling vampire smile of his. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful..." My eyes filled with tears. "You remembered.." He nodded and walked over, giving me a big hug. I hugged back, barely being able to breathe at the fact that he actually REMEMBERED the date I was born. And, of course, shocked that he was even touching me. I stepped back after a minute. "Thank you, Riley." He shook his head. "We aren't done yet. There's more." I gave him a confused look as he smirked at me. He dragged me out of the door. I tried to keep up but vampires are fast, even without vampire speed. I smiled as he opened the car door for me. I felt my cheeks heat up but I hoped my blush didn't show.

We listened to the radio as he drove to...well, wherever he was taking me. I had no idea. I gave him a pointed look. "You aren't going to drive me to some isolated place to eat me, are you?" He chuckled softly and looked to me, his dark eyes finding mine. "If I was going to bring you to an isolated place, it wouldn't be to eat you. We'd be having fun." My eyes widened and that danged blush came over my cheeks again. This time he saw it...And laughed. Which just made me blush more.. Great.

I smiled as we walked into my all time favorite restaraunt. "Waffle House!" I squealed and smiled as Riley held in a laugh at my reaction. I sat on the bar and swung my chair around. He watched me, his eyes glinting as they followed my every move. Sometimes I wondered if he was like Edward with Bella... Did he want to protect me or just drink my blood? I can't ever tell... But I always get those chills every time I look at him. I stopped spinning when he whispered my name. "Selene..." I looked up into his eyes. "Do you want me to choose a song?" He pointed to the judebox. I squinched my nose. "Ewh... No. You'd probably pick something old." I grinned as he sighed. I pouted and leaned up until I was right in front of his face. "I was joking. You aren't THAT old..." He stared down into my eyes. "You have no idea.." I smirked. "Actually, I do. I had reasearch on you and your kind before you ever moved in. I wanted to make sure the guy paying rent wouldn't try to kill me in the middle of the night." He blinked, looking surprised.

Riley slowly leaned in close towards me. I felt my heartbeat accelerate so much I thought my heart would explode out of my chest. I slowly closed my eyes as I heard a little bell ding. We both jumped and almost fell out of our chairs as the waitress smiled at us. "I'm sorry... Was I interrupting?" "N-N-N-o! I-It's okay.." I said just as Riley growled out. "YES, actually.." She smiled at Riley and I saw something in his eyes glint again, but not in the good way. Her bright red hair looked like flames just as her dark red eyes fell on his... Who was this girl?


End file.
